Love in High School
by blackslayer14
Summary: This story is on my cousin's and my character's you will some familiar faces in it but it is just about Seth and Conner and others. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_Love In High School_

_Seth's POV_

_"I'm sitting at a table at lunch with my two best friends Mellissa and Danielle. They are just like me Gothic, but Mellissa wears black clothes with blue on them her hair is blonde with blue streak in it, Danielle wears black with purple her hair is black with purple streaks. We are known as the freaks of Jefferson high school. "_

_Hey Seth are you okay? Asks Danielle_

_Yeah I'm fine. I said_

_Are you sure? You were spaced out. Said Mellissa_

_"Also these two are cousins. When they want answers they gang up on me."_

_I' am fine guys._

_Seth we know you were looking at Conner. Said Danielle_

_I now he is so cute._

_"Another thing to why these two girls are my best friends. They are lesbians and I' am gay. They understand me then anyone else could."_

_Yeah I like Natalya though. Said Danielle_

_I like Layla. Said Mellissa_

_Do you and Conner talk? Asks Danielle_

_We talk just not at school. I said_

_"Another thing that I like about these two as my best friends is that they don't care that I like my own cousin."_

_Danielle there is someone coming your way that you won't like. I said_

_"Danielle turns around so did Mellissa we see Tom Trumper coming to our table. He is always hitting on Danielle even though he is a prep."_

_Hello Danielle. He said_

_Hi Tom._

_How about you and I go on a date. _

_No thanks Tom. She said_

_Aw but why? he asks_

_Tom I can't okay._

_"Tom leaves the table."_

_You okay Danielle? ask Mellissa_

_Yeah I' am fine. He just gets on my nerves. I want to tell him I like girls, but I can't . Said Danielle_

_Well everyone knows I' am lesbian._

_They think I'm gay because the way I look I just haven't came out yet not even Conner knows. Danielle, Bill is coming your way._

_Oh not again. I know he likes Tom I can't help that he comes on to me._

_Can I talk to you alone? Asks Bill_

_Sure Bill. Said Danielle_

_Danielle's pov_

_"We walk out into the hall where the cafeteria is."_

_So you wanted to talk to me? I asked_

_Yes I saw you talking to Tom._

_Yeah um about that, Bill I' am not interested in Tom. I like someone else, plus I think he likes you, because his eyes were on you the whole time._

_I think we should work together to make them jealous, and who is it you like?_

_I agree, do I have to answer that?_

_Yes that way I know who I' am supposed to make jealous._

_Oh okay I like Natalya Hart._

_Okay I see her looking at you when you are writing in your journal._

_It's not a journal. It's a book of my stories and some songs._

_Danielle you know what I' am asking you right? He asked_

_Yes your saying you want to fake date and get them to admit that they like us._

_Yep so what do you say?_

_Sure, but we kiss only when we have to we hold hands when we are together._

_I agree._

_"Bill and I walk back in the lunch room holding hands. I looked at Seth and Mellissa I gave them a look that told them I will tell them later."_

_Everyone can i have you attention please? Danielle and I are dating!_

_"Natalya's face looked mad. Tom's shocked, Mellissa's and Seth's normal because they know that _ _I will tell them later. The rest of the freaks as they like to call us cheered. You see I'm sort of a leader of the girl freaks, and Bill is the leader of the boy's. So it looks natural that Bill and I would end up together. I have to act like a girlfriend so I hug Bill, I turn my head and gave him a kiss. I almost gagged, but I held it in I pull away from his face, he looks like he wants to throw up too, but we put smiles on our faces to show that we are happy.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Time skip) __Still Danielle's pov_

_"After School I went to the schools parking lot where my black with purple glitter painted ford Shelby GT500KR Mustang is. Mellissa and Seth come up to me."_

_What the hell Danielle! Yelled Seth_

_Well um Bill and I sort of made a little agreement. I said_

_What kind of agreement? asks Mellissa_

_We date to try and make Natalya and Tom Jealous._

_Danielle that is stupid and you know it. said Seth_

_Yes I know, but everyone was expecting it to happen from the very begining of school so we are just going along with it until Tom and Natalya come forward._

_As long as you know what you are doing. Mellissa said_

_We will see you later. Said Seth_

_Yeah bye._

_"Mellissa and Seth walks toward their cars, Mellissa's car is a black Lexus 250 SR, Seth's is a red Toyota Supra. They get in their cars and leave. I'm watching them leave the school parking lot when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around I see Bill in front of me. I have to be a perfect girlfriend so I hug him around the waist."_

_Hi Danielle, Why are you out here? he asked_

_Well I was waiting on you. I said, plus I don't know how to act like a girlfriend with a boy. I whisper_

_You are doing well. He said_

_I will see you tomorrow. I said_

_"I tip toed and kiss him on the lips. I wanted to gag, but I held it in. We pull apart. Bill opens the door to my car for me. I get in, I roll down the window, I lean out to tell Bill bye, I didn't expect Bill to kiss me again, but he did we pull apart. He goes to his black dodge viper. I put my car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. I get to Seth's house, get out of the car and go to the house door. I knock Conner's mom opens the door."_

_Hi Mrs. Calaway._

_Oh no Danielle call me Jeff._

_But I like to be polite, but you told me to call you Jeff._

_Yes I did._

_Okay lets start over. _

_Sounds good to me. he said_

_Hi Jeff. I say_

_Hello Danielle, Seth is in his room with Mellissa. he said_

_Thanks._

_" I went up the stairs. When I got to a door that said Seth's Room with creepy lettering. I knock, I hear Seth say come in. So I open the door."_

_Hey Seth and Mellissa. I say_

_Hey. Said both_

_I think the plan is working because when I left the parking lot Tom and Natalya looked really mad. I said_

_Maybe it will work. said Seth_

_Yeah I hope it works fast because the kissing thing is getting gross._

_"My phone started ringing."_

_Hello. I said_

_What the fuck Danielle! Yells a very angry voice._

_Natalya? I ask_

_Yes it's me._

_So you called me because?_

_I don't like Bill and you together. she said_

_Well I can't help that he and I are dating, or did you miss the announcement at luch._

_No I was there. I want you to dump him and go out with me. _

_Natty just let me think about it over night._

_Okay just let me know in the morning._

_I will Natty talk to you later bye._

_Bye. she said_

_"I hang up the phone."_

_Bill's plan worked. said Seth_

_I guess it did now I need to let this sink in over night. I need to go so see you guys later._

_Bye. said both_

_Mellissa's pov_

_I need to go too I have to do my homework._

_Okay I will see you tomorrow._

_Yeah okay bye._

_"I leave Seth's room."_

_Seth's pov_

_"I hear a knock at my door I think it is Mellissa."_

_Did you forget something? I ask_

_"I open the door, and there stood my crush Conner."'_

_Well I know I didn't leave anything. said Conner_

_Oops I thought you were Mellissa. I said_

_It's okay, so what are you doing?_

_Nothing much just going to be here in my room. I said_

_Would you like to watch a movie with me?_

_Okay, so what should we watch?_

_The notebook?_

_No! How about Interview with the Vampire? I ask_

_Okay I like that movie too._

_"You see my mama and Conner's mama are brother's. So are our daddies. Jeff Hardy is Conner's mama, Matt Hardy is my mama, Conner's daddy is Mark Calaway A.K.A. The Undertaker, My daddy is Glenn Jacobs A.K.A. Kane. That is how we are cousin's. Our parent's didn't want to live in a different house so they just bought a big mansion."_

_"We star watching the movie when a thought came to me."_

_Conner I have to tell you something. I said_

_Okay what is it? he asks_

_Well Conner I'm gay. I said in a whisper_

_What was that?_

_I'm gay Conner._

_Oh well I knew that Seth._

_Wait how did you know? I ask_

_Well one our mom and dad's are gay two your two best friends are girls three your clothes are a little snug on you._

_Okay I get it._

_Seth I also have to tell you something._

_Okay tell me._

_Well Seth I'm also gay._

_"OMG Conner just told me he is gay."_

_I didn't think you were gay. I said_

_Yeah I'm gay._

_Conner I also have to tell you something else._

_Okay tell me._


	3. Chapter 3

Not as long as I would have liked. I have also been sick these past three day I don't know what it might be the stomach flu. I hope ya'll enjoy this story.

_Well I like you Conner._

_I like you too Seth__._

_Conner your not hearing me right. I like you more than a family member._

_Oh_

_Oh gosh now you hate me. I'm going to just go._

_" I got up to leave when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turn around to see Conner holding my hand and looking at me."_

_Seth please don't leave._

_"I sit back down on my bed."_

_Conner be honest with me._

_Okay Seth I like you too, but I can't date you because of people at school._

_I understand Conner you don't want to date the freak, can you please just go?_

_Seth I-_

_No Conner just leave me alone right now!_

_"__Conner leaves my room and shuts the door behind him. I fall fast asleep. The next morning I woke up to My December by Linking Park the lyrics surprised me."_

_This is my December this is me alone and I just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed and I take back all the things I said to you and I give it all away just to have somewhere to go to give it all away to have someone to come home to this is my December these are my snow covered dreams this is me pretending this is all I need ._

_"I get dressed then I hear a knack on my door. I open it to find Conner in front of me."_

_What is it Conner?_

_Seth I -_

_No Conner your face said it all last night you don't want to date one of the freaks at school. Speaking of school I have to go._

_"I get into my red toyota supra. I get to school. I see Mellissa and Danielle with Bill at his car. I walk to them when I see Conner pulling up in his blue mazda rx7. I look away."_

_So Seth are you and Conner fighting? Danielle asks_

_Something like that. I said_

_Oh what happened? Asks Mellissa_

_"I tell them everything that happened after they left my house."_

_That is it I have had it with him hurting you Seth! Exclaimed Mellissa_

_No don't Mellissa I understand now that he is not worth it if he doesn't want to date me then I will just date Dawson Batista he is always asking me out on a date. I said_

_That is good your moving on. said Danielle_

_Danielle I have something to tell you. Can we go somewhere more private? asks Bill_

_Sure._

_"Danielle and Bill leave to go talk."_

_Danielle's pov_

_"I went with Bill inside the school and into a classroom."_

_So what did you want to tell me? I ask_

_Well Tom called me this morning he wants to be together. He said_

_Thats great Natalya called me yesterday she wants me to break it off with you. Maybe we should fake break up at lunch. What do you think?_

_I agree._

_Okay you later Bill._

_Danielle did you forget we have first period together._

_Yeah I guess I did. Let's go meet up with everyone_

_"We have mythology with Conner, Seth, Mellissa, Natalya, Layla, Mayrese, and Tom. Bill and I reach the classroom I go and sit Behind Bill, in front of Natalya, to my right is Seth, and to my left is Mellissa. Seth and Dawson are talking. I look at Conner and he doesn't look to happy that Seth is talking to Dawson. It's his loss though.'_

_(Time skip)_

_"At lunch I sat with Mellissa and Seth."_

_So Seth you going to go out with Dawson? I asked_

_Yeah._

_Oh so you don't like Conner anymore? Asks Mellissa_

_No I still like Conner, but we will never be together._

_You wouldn't be saying that when you saw his expression when Dawson asked you out. I said_

_Yeah I saw that too._

_Maybe , but I think dating Dawson will help me get over Conner._

_Bill and I are going to break up so when I leave crying don't follow me. I want to see if Natalya will come after me._

_Okay we won't. They said_

_Danielle I want to break up right now! Exclaimed Bill_

_Bill why? I ask with fake tears forming_

_I think we know the answer to that. _

_Of course I do, but I thought we worked that out this morning?_

_I can't get it out of my head Danielle of what you did to me._

_Well I thought we could work that out, but I guess not! I said "with tears falling down my face I run out of the cafateria."_

_"I went to the nearest bathroom to fake cry. I go in the stall at the very end and lock it. When I hear the bathroom door open."_

_Danielle are you in here? asks a voice that sounded heavenly_

_Yeah Natty I'm in here._

_Dani are you ok? She asked with the old nick name she gave me when we were kids._

_Yeah I'm fine Natty._

_"I come out of the stall when I'm suddenly being hugged by Natalya."_

_I think I would like to go out with you Natty. I said_

_Do you have any idea how happy I' am to hear you say that?_

_No, but I have pretty good idea. So I will pick you up at 6:30pm._

_Of course Danielle._

_Now lets go to class, or we will be late._

_"Natalya and I have language arts 1. We get to the classroom when the last bell rang. I went to sit behind Seth, Bill to my left, and Natalya behind me."_

_Danielle are you alright? asks Seth_

_I'm fine Seth I' am dating Natalya now. I said_

_"I turn to Natalya and ask her."_


	4. Chapter 4

I have been feeling better lately and now I have been typing like crazy I just can't get my finger from typing I hope you enjoy this story.

Slashdlite this person always make me want to type more just to see what they have to tell me

Also to my cousin johncena'sis she always make me write more stories and I owe it to her because if it weren't for here you wouldn't be reading my crazy stories.

_Danielle's pov_

_Do you mind if the whole school knows about us? I ask_

_I don't mind. Natalya said_

_"I grab Natalya's hand. I feel everyone eyes on us so I lean in and kiss her on the lips. I pull back from Natalya, Natalya blushes a dark red. I give her my best smile. The teacher comes in after like five minutes of being late."_

_(Time skip) _

_Danielle's pov_

_"After school I go to my car to wait for Natalya, Seth and Mellissa show up first."_

_So you came out of the closet? asked Mellissa_

_Yeah I guess I did. I said while leaning on the hood of my car._

_"Natalya came and kisses me. I look over to Mellissa and Seth to see them with smiles on their faces. Natalya pulls away much to my displeasure."_

_Natalya can we talk to you for a moment? asks Mellissa_

_Sure._

_Mellissa's pov_

_We will be right back. I said _

_Um sure. said Danielle_

_"We walk a little away from Danielle to where she can't hear us."_

_I want you to be honest. Natalya are you planning on hurting my cousin again?_

_I would never want to hurt Danielle, and what do you mean again? Natalya asked_

_When you left the group to be with the populars. Said Seth_

_We were just friends then. She said_

_No not for Danielle. Did you know she started liking you in the 7th grade, but when you left she went down hill that very day. I said_

_Oh like what did she do?_

_Let's just say she tried to kill herself a few times. Seth said_

_When she was gone for four months is because she was in rehab. We tried our best to be there for her everyday. Eventually she got better and happier. I said_

_So you guys are not going to tell me what she tried to do? She asked_

_I think that is up to her to tell you, we don't know everything that happened. Said Seth_

_Can I return to my girlfriend?_

_"Natalya goes to Danielle and kisses her on her lips. I have to go home and get ready for my date."_

_Seth's pov_

_"Danielle, Natalya, and Mellissa took off to their houses. So I got in my car, I drove to the house see that Conner is already home. I go straight to my room and start picking out clothes. I choose a black buttoned up shirt with red flames coming up from the bottom, some black pants with red stitching, I pick out my boots with chains on them. I hear a knock on my door."_

_What do you want Conner?_

_Seth I don't like you with Dawson. He said_

_Well tough he is going to make me happy. Why don't you go out with Milo._

_I don't want to date him Seth._

_Yeah whatever, I have to get ready for my date tonight. So bye._

_"I push Conner out my door. Thirty minutes later I hear a knock down stairs. Then I hear aunt Jeff calling me down. I finish fixing my hair, go down stairs. Mama, papa, aunt Jeff, uncle Mark, and Conner grilling Dawson on everything."_

_I'm ready to go. I said to announce my presence._

_"Dawson looks at me when his eyes get wide."_

_You look stunning. he said_

_"Conner didn't look to happy with that comment. It is his loss."_

_Thanks Dawson. Are you ready?_

_Yeah._

_Not too late Seth. Said mama_

_I will be home at 8:30 pm. I said_

_That is fine. Said papa_

_"I walk to the door we go out and reach his car he opens the door for me. I step in and sit in the car seat I buckle up.H gets in on the driver side and starts driving."_

_So I was thinking dinner and a movie. He said_

_Sure a dinner and movie sounds nice. I said_

_"We go to Saturday's I knew this is where Mellissa and Danielle would bring their dates. When we get inside I see Mellissa and Danielle with Natalya and Layla. Dawson did not look happy that I went to sit with them."_

_Hey guys. I said _

_Hey Seth. they said_

_Layla this is my best friend Seth Jacobs. Said Mellissa_

_Hi Seth. Said Layla_

_Natty you know Seth. Said Danielle_

_Of course hello Seth. Said Natalya_

_Hi this is Dawson._

_Hi Dawson. Said everybody_

_"We all have nice meal and enjoy each others company except Dawson who has been making rude comments all night."_

_You know Dawson I don't think it's working out I'm not over somebody yet. I said_

_Very well I think I should just go. He said_

_"He leaves. I just remembered that he is the one that drove me here."_

_Hey can one of you guys take me home?_

_Sure I will take you. Said Mellissa_

_Thanks Mellissa I'm so sorry Layla that I ruined your date with Mellissa._

_Oh I don't mind Seth she is your best friend. Said Layla_

_"We leave the restaurant I get in the back of Mellissa's black Lexus car. We get to my house when I see Danielle's mustang there too."_

_Why is Danielle here? I ask_

_Well we can't just leave you on a friday night so we are going to chill out with you. Said Mellissa_

_"We get out of the car and we go straight to my room."_


	5. Chapter 5

This is the 5th chapter

_Seth's pov_

_Wow your room is gloomy. Said Layla_

_Yeah well I' am Gothic so my room has to look like this. I said_

_True basically all of our rooms are black. Said Mellissa_

_Yes mine is a deep purple and black. Said Danielle_

_Mine is black and blue. Said Mellissa_

_So Seth what has you so upset? Asks Natalya_

_I can't tell you, you will think of me as more of a freak. I said_

_He will tell you two when he is ready. Said Danielle_

_Yeah he didn't know if he should tell us until we actually ganged up on him to tell us, but he felt better when he did. Said Mellissa_

_Okay guys enough talk about me. I said_

_Well we better get going we are cutting it close to curfew. Will you be okay Seth? Asks Danielle_

_I will be fine. I said_

_"They leave in their cars I watch them go down the street I was going to go to my room when mama and daddy called me into the living room."_

_Seth sweetie why did your friends drop you off and not Dawson? Asks mama_

_"I tell them everything except about Conner I tell them I have a crush on someone that don't want to be with me. They understood and let me go up to my room. When I get to my room I strip off my pants and shirt the only thing I'm in is my boxers. I hear a knock at my door I open it I see Conner standing in front of me with a smug look on his face."  
What do you want? I asked through gritted teeth_

_I'm just glad your not dating Dawson anymore. He said_

_Yeah well I'm dating anyone for awhile. I said_

_would you date me? He asks_

_"I knew the answer to the question, but my heart and head are saying two different things"_

_No I will not date you, you are the biggest jerk I know now please leave. I said_

_Okay I'm going. He said_

_"He left I got out my cell phone and text Mellissa and Danielle. A few minutes later Mellissa texts back and said she couldn't get away. Danielle texts back and said she is on her way. I lay down on my bed for a couple of minutes before I hear a tap at my window. I go and open the window for Danielle. She jumps into my room then I hug her."_

_So what is wrong? She asks_

_"I tell her everything that happened between Conner and I."_

_Well from what I gather Conner wants to date you, but not in public. She said_

_Conner's pov_

_I' am outside Seth's door listening. I hear Danielle come in I see them hug totally innocent. Seth tells her everything that happened between us. When she answers I'm surprised that she figured me out with what Seth told her. I have to get to bed so I go to bed"_

_Seth's pov_

_"I think about what Danielle said maybe Conner does want to date me, but only when we are alone."_

_Thanks Danielle. I said_

_No problem. Do you mind if I stay the night? she asks_

_Not at all it is pretty late. _

_Sleep Seth. She said_

_Okay. _

_"The next morning which is a Saturday and I check the clock it read 10:00 am. Danielle is still sleeping when I hear a knock on my door I go and open it."_

_Hi mama._

_Hey baby I saw Danielle's car outside and thought you two would like to eat._

_Oh that would be wonderful thank you Mrs. Jacobs. Said Danielle_

_Your welcome and please call me Matt._

_You know your brother told me the same thing, but mt mama and daddy taught me to be polite. She said_

_Well come down for lunch._

_Okay Seth you get changed and I will be down stairs._

_Okay. I said _

_Danielle's pov_

_"I go down stairs and turn right I go into the kitchen I see Mrs. Jacobs and Mrs. Calaway."_

_Matt I need to talk to you._

_Okay what is it sweetie? He asks_

_Well I hope you don't hate your son for this. I said_

_Why would I hate my own son? he asks_

_Well he likes his cousin Conner._

_Oh I knew that._

_Oh so you know. Well this is going to be easy to explain then. Your son is going down the same road I went down so I want him to sleepover with me so we can bond and everything._

_I don't see a reason not too let him go._

_Good I will try to get him through this._

_"Just then my phone rings I look at the call I.D It's Natalya I answer."_

_Hello?_

_Good morning darling. She said_

_Good morning baby. I said_

_So I was thinking we could go to the mall for a bit. She said_

_Um sure we can just give me like a hour, and is it okay if I bring Seth?_

_Sure Layla and Mellissa are coming too. She said_

_Okay tell them a hour._

_Okay bye darling._

_Bye baby._

_"I end the call on my cell phone. Seth comes in the kitchen."_

_Seth go pack for an overnight stay at my house. Also we are going to the mall with Natalya, Layla, and Mellissa. I said_

_"He goes back up stair. A few minutes later he comes back down with a bag."_

_Okay lets go I have to shower and change before we go to the mall._

_"We get in my Mustang. We get to my house I go up to my room and shower and everything I come back down when Seth asks me."_

_So why the sudden for a sleep over?_

_Well I just want us to bond._

_Okay._

_"We get back in my Mustang. We drive to Natalya's house I get out of the car. I knock on the door. She answers and gives me a kiss."_

_Oh darling Mellissa and Layla said they will meet us at the mall. She said_

_Okay Natty._

_"We drive to the mall I park next to Mellissa car we get out we start towards the mall."_

_I think everyone should go where ever they want and meet at the food court in like a hour. I said_

_agreed. Siad everyone_

_"Everybody splits up I go into the music store I look around until I find the c.d I'm looking for. I pick up the c.d of Emilie Autumn. I feel a tap on my shoulder I turn around."_

_What do you want Conner? I ask_

_I want to talk to you. He said_

_Okay what do you want to know?_

_Well I was wondering why you took Seth?_

_I took him for some reasons that are between his mom and I. I will only tell you this I saw some signs of depression and that is all I will say about that._

_Okay I will talk to him tomorrow then._

_That would be a good idea._

_Conner leaves me so I could buy my c.d. I head to hot topic I see some boots I want so I get them. It is already getting close to being a hour. So I head to the food court. Natalya is there waiting."_

_Hey baby. I said_

_Hey darling._

_Were you waiting long? I ask_

_I just got here five minutes ago._

_I wonder where Seth is?_

_So Seth is your first priority then your own girlfriend!_

_Natalya you know that is not true!_

_All I hear is Seth this and Seth that! It seems to me like you like Seth!_

_I don't like Seth like that he is like my little brother!_

_I will be riding with Mellissa on our way back home!_

_Fine see if I care!_

_"Seth, Layla, and Mellissa finally show up."_

_Come on Seth I really want to go home please I will get us something from B.K. or something. I said with a depressed voice_

_"I leave I'm so upset that I don't see where I'm going when I bump into someone."_

_Oh I'm so sorry. I say_

_It's okay_

_"I recognize that voice."_

_Hi Bill. Where's Tom?_

_He is coming. So what has you all upset? he asks_

_Well I'm trying to help Seth with some things. Natalya thinks I have feelings for him, but I don't like him like that he is like my little brother._

_Do you mind if Tom and I come along?_

_I don't mind the more friends the better._

_"Seth comes from behind me I turn around and he hugs me I start to cry on his shoulder."_

_Seth's pov_

_"I'am beyond pissed with Natalya She hurt Danielle so much. I hope Danielle will be okay."  
Danielle I need you keys so I can drive._

_"She gives me her keys."_

_So your following us right? I ask_

_Yeah we are right behind you. Said Tom_

_"We get in the car and we drive off to Danielle's house."_

_Mellissa's pov_

_You just don't get do you Natalya. I said_

_What don't I get? She asks_

_I'm going to tell you the whole story about Danielle I hope she will forgive me for telling you all of what she went through for the past four years and a half._

_Wait that is around the time we became freshmen. She said_

_Yes and that was when you went to the popular group. I said_

_I remember._

_Danielle started slipping around that time she wouldn't eat or talk to anyone even Seth and I. We didn't know what she was doing, but when she didn't turn up for lunch one day we found her in a class room with cuts on her wrists she cut too deep and had to be taken to the hospital. We didn't even know she was cutting. Then in tenth grade she tried to hang herself in her room her mom and dad came in time. Then in eleventh grade she tried drowning herself in the pool. Her mom and dad and finally had enough so they sent her to rehab that summer before senior year. Seth and I visited her everyday, but she still wouldn't talk to us or anyone until one day she finally broke down and told Seth and I why she tried to kill herself It was because she couldn't handle a life without you in it. Now Seth is almost going through the same thing and she is trying to catch him before he falls down hard like she did._

_I was a big jerk. Said Natalya_

_You think! I'm going to go over there and you stay away until she is stable. I said_


	6. Chapter 6

_Yeah okay. she said_

_Your lucky Danielle loves otherwise I would have punched you by now. I said_

_Sweetie Just drop us off at my house. Said Layla_

_I'm sorry Darling, but I need to see how Danielle is._

_I understand go see how your cousin is and call me to let me know. Said Layla_

_I will._

_"I stop the car in front of Layla's house Layla gives me a kiss goodbye."_

_Let me know._

_I will call you later tonight._

_"They get out of the car I wait until they are safe in the house. I drive to Danielle's house I see Tom's car and her car outside I park behind Danielle's car. I get out of the car and knock on the door. Seth opens the door."_

_How is she Seth?_

_Not good Mellissa she has been crying a lot._

_"I walk into the living room. I see Bill and Tom trying to comfort her."_

_Hey cousin I'm here._

_"Next thing I know I'm embraced by her I hug her back I pull her down with me on the couch. I start whispering good thing to her until she falls asleep on my lap from crying to much. She is curled up with her back to the couch. Seth walks in with tea."_

_Hey Seth can you get Danielle's favorite blanket?_

_Sure._

_"He leaves to go and get her blanket. A few minutes later he comes back with a queen sized deep purple blanket with a black Criss Angel symbol in the middle. He puts it over her we hear her give a big sigh."_

_So I' am guessing Danielle asked you to come._

_Well she accidentally bumped into me. Then she tells me what Natalya did, and I asked if she wanted us to come along. She said the more friends the better._

_Considering she said that she thinks of you as important friends to her. Said Seth_

_Because she just doesn't open up to just anyone. I say_

_We consider her a friend too._

_Yes but there is one question. Can you handle her break downs? asks Seth_

_I almost went through the same thing except it was my father that made me do things I didn't want to do, but he is in jail now. Said Bill_

_If she trusts you then I trust you too. I said_

_"Danielle started waking up after a two hour sleep"_

_Hey Danielle are you okay? I ask_

_Yeah I'm fine now. she said_

_Okay I have to get back home. I said_

_Okay thanks guys. She said_

_We have to go too. Said Tom_

_Okay. She said_

_Danielle's pov_

_"They leave except Seth"_

_So Seth what do you want to do? I ask_

_Let's eat ice cream. He said_

_I get dibbs on Chocolate. I said_

_Yeah I know that is your favorite and plus I like strawberry. He said_

_I want both Sethy. I said_

_Sure why not._

_"Seth and I eat our ice cream I don't know what to do about the fight with Natalya."_

_Danielle it is going to be okay. Seth said_

_Thanks Seth._

_There is a knock on the door. Seth answers the door. I hear yelling I go to the door and I see Natalya."_

_Oh Natalya._

_Hey Danielle. She said_

_You can come in Natalya. I said_

_But Danielle- Started Seth_

_Seth I'm fine, but just in case go hide everything sharp. I said_

_Okay._

_"He leaves Natalya and I alone."_

_Danielle I-_

_Natalya save it you don't need to apologize I know your sorry, but you have to be careful with me I didn't do anything this time, but next time I will probably do something stupid. I said_

_So are we cool? she asks_

_I don't know Natalya I will give you my answer Monday._

_Okay I will be just going now._

_Yeah._

_"Natalya opens the door when I see Conner there."_

_Hey Conner, Seth will be right back. I say_

_I will wait in the living room. He says_

_Sure Conner._

_So the one Seth has a crush on is Conner? She ask_

_Yeah, but you can't say anything about it._

_I will see you Monday._

_Yeah bye._

_"She leaves. I walk in the living room I see Conner sitting on my black leather couch._

_Hey Conner._

_Hey Danielle can I ask a question?_

_Sure._

_How can you and Seth be so close?_

_Well Conner, Seth and I are so close because we have known each other since we were kids._

_Okay, but when you two are together ya'll act like a couple._

_Well Seth and I are just so in tune with each other kind of like twins, but more different than that. To me Seth is like my little brother I would protect him with the cost of my life. I say_

_Okay I get it now._

_"Seth walks in I look at Seth and he understands with the look of my face that Conner is here to see him."_

_Hey Seth. Say Conner_

_Hi Conner._

_Can we talk? Asks Conner_

_Sure. So what do you want to talk about?_

_Seth I want to talk about us. I think we should be together and announce it to the whole school._

_Are you sure you want to go out with the freak?_

_I'm one hundred percent sure and you are not a freak. Said Conner_

_So I guess we are together now. Said Seth_

_We are. I should be going it is getting late. Said Conner_

_Yeah we need to go to bed we will see you in the morning. I said_

_"Conner leaves but not with out giving Seth a goodnight kiss. We go right to bed. The next morning or should I say afternoon we finally wake up. We get dressed and everything. We head to Seth's house."_

_Hey Danielle?_

_Yeah Seth._

_Do your parents know about Natalya?_

_Nope father is over seas and mother is to busy with work for me to even tell her._

_"We get to Seth's house we walk in the door Seth is tackled to the floor by Conner."_

_I missed you all night. Said Conner_

_I missed you too Connie._

_"I go to the kitchen and find Conner's and Seth's parents."_

_Hey. I say_

_Hi sweetie. Said Jeff_

_Can I talk to Matt and Glenn alone?_

_They know too so you can say it in front of them._

_Okay well as you know Seth wasn't doing so well, but he is recovering nicely I don't think he will go through what I went through, and I'm happy to announce that Seth and Conner are together now._

_That is wonderful. said Jeff_

_I head up stairs to Seth's room when I see Lilith and Diamond coming out of Lilith's room."_

_Hey guys._

_Hey Daniel._

_Hey Danielle._

_So where are ya'll headed? I ask_

_We are headed to the candy store. Said Diamond_

_Oh well see ya guys._

_Yeah see ya around. Said Lilith_

_"They leave I knock on Seth's door.'_

_Seth can I come in?_

_Yeah. I heard_

_"I walk into Seth's room. I see Conner and Seth on Seth's bed I smile."_

_Seth I'm going to head home I need to think about things._

_Okay I will walk you out. He said_

_"We get to the fron door I wave bye and get in my car and drive off."_

_Seth's pov_

_"I see Danielle take off. I go back upstairs to my room I look at Conner and give him a bug smile."_

_Why the bug smile? He asks_

_Well I'm just so happy. I said_

_Oh that is good._

_Would you please just stay with me?_

_Of course I will boyfriend. He said _

_"I blushed I need to get use to that. We go to sleep. The next morning I wake up to Conner calling my name."_

_Hu Conner?_

_Yeah sweetie you need to get up we have school._

_"I wake up I get dressed and I get a cup of coffee I always need my coffee to wake up. We go to Conner's car we drive to school I get out then I see Danielle and Mellissa at Danielle's car. I look at Conner he nods his head to let me know I can go with them. I go up to them."_

_Hey guys. I Said_

_Hey Seth. Said both_

_Conner and I are together. I say_

_Since when? Asks Mellissa_

_Since Saturday night. I say_

_You didn't tell me when it happened! Mellissa exclaimed_

_Mellissa he was still helping me remember. Said Danielle_

_Sorry Danielle. So what are you going to about Natalya? Mellissa asks_

_I don't know yet about that. Said Danielle_

_"Conner comes up and hugs me."_

_Conner you know Mellissa and Danielle._

_Hi._

_You are lucky your with Seth now. Said Mellissa with venom_

_Did I do something wrong? Asks Conner_

_Well its just from everything you put Seth through. Said Danielle_

_"I see Natalya coming over here."_

_If you want you can give me you decision. Said Natalya to Danielle_


	7. Chapter 7

_I will forgive you this time but think before you say something. Said Danielle_

_I know it was stupid I'm really sorry. Said Natalya_

_Come here. _

_"Natalya went to Danielle. Danielle leans down and kisses Natalya."_

_We are graduating this week. I said_

_Wow this year has been one crazy year. Said Danielle_

_I know what you mean. I said _

_Danielle's pov_

_"Well here is our little group it's Seth, Conner, Layla, Mellissa, Tom, Bill, Natalya, and I."_

_Oh so what colleges are you guys going to? I ask_

_Well I got accepted to Princeton NJ. Said Conner_

_So did I. Said Seth_

_Me too. Said Tom_

_Us too. Said Mellissa and Layla_

_Me too. Said Natalya_

_Um I got accepted at Drexel University in Philadelphia, PA. It's one of the top schools for fashion. I said_

_That is wonderful and it's only a hour away from each other. Said Natalya_

_Yeah but I won' t get to see you as much. I said_

_Danielle we can see each other on weekends and break plus we have the whole summer to spend with each other. Said Natalya_

_Well I got accepted to Julliard too I got accepted for my music, but I don't know which one I'm going to choose I love music._

_I got accepted to Juilliard too. Said Bill_

_I don't know which one I'm going to choose I love music, but I also love fashion. I said _

_Well only you can make the decision on where you are going to go. Natalya said _

_Enough about college we haven't even graduated yet and we are talking about moving away when we have the summer coming. Said Mellissa_

_Your right now let's head to class we are going to be late. Said Layla_

_"The day went by so slow because we have nothing to do anymore since we are graduating on Thursday. so we basically come to school for nothing, but it keeps our attendance records clean so we do have to come to school. We have 1st period Mythology together. Then 2nd period for Bill, Layla,Conner , and I are History, for Mellissa, Natalya, Seth, and Tom they have Science. The for 3rd period we all have P.E. For 4th period Conner, Layla, Bill, and I have Math, Mellissa, Natalya, Tom, and Seth have History. Then we have lunch. For 5th period Layla, Conner, Bill, and I have English, Tom, Mellissa, Natalya, and Seth have Math. For 6th period Natalya, Bill, Tom, and I have Music, Mellissa, Seth, Conner , and Layla have Art. For 7th period Conner, Layla, Bill, and I have Science, and Seth, Mellissa, Natalya, and Tom have English."_

_"The week passes by so fast that graduation is here. I'm so nervous the reason why I'm nervous is simple because I haven't came out to my parents and they still haven't met Natalya and to top it all off Natalya's family is wanting to meet mine."_

_Darling are you alright? Natalya asks_

_I'm fine babe. I said_

_You look as white as a ghost. She said_

_Well my parents don't know about us or me being a lesbian. I saiod simply_

_Oh yeah I have been kinda of wondering why you haven't introduce us. Are you ashamed of me? She ask_

_No baby I'm not ashamed I just haven't had the time to tell them yet. You see my father is always over seas and mother is too busy with work for me to tell her, but today is when I get to tell them about us._

_Your fine with telling them on your graduation day?_

_I'm fine with it._

_Hey Danielle we need to get going other wise we are going to be late. Said Seth_

_"We all get into our cars and drive to the school. When we get there I see everybody's parents including mine. I go up to them with Natalya and I holding hands."_

_Hello mother. Hello father. I said_

_Hello Danielle. They said_

_This is Natalya Hart. I said_

_Hello Natalya. They said_

_Hi Mr. and Mrs Gutierrez. Natalya said (No the parents are not Rey Mysterio and his wife this is actually my family's name in real life)_

_She is my girlfriend and not as a best friend._

_Oh well where are her parents we need to get started on wedding details. Said my mom_

_Mom we aren't even engaged yet we have only been going out for a week. Plus we have all summer to get to know each other. I said_

_Oh well we need to meet her family dear. Said mom_

_My family is right over there. Said Natalya_

_"We all go to Natalya's family. Surprising my family and Natalya's family got along fine. It was time to sit down and hear all of the teacher's speeches and everything else finally it was time to line up we all got separated."_

_Now to give the diploma's. First one Mellissa Becerra. Said the principal_

_"Mellissa went and shook the Principal's hand got her diploma and turned her tassel to her right side and walked off stage."_

_Conner Li Hardy Calaway._

_"Conner Went up shook hands with the principal and turned his tassel to the left and walked off the stage."_

_Lilith Marie Hardy Calaway_

_"Lilith went up shook hands and turned her tassel to the right and walked off stage."_

_Layla El._

_"Layla went up shook hands with the Principal got her diploma moved her tassel to the right and walked off stage."_

_Danielle Gutierrez._

_"I walked up stage shook hands with the principal got my diploma I moved my tassel to the right."_

_Natalya Hart._

_"Natalya walked up the stage shook hands with the principal got her diploma and moved her tassel to the right and walked off stage."_

_Seth Moore Hardy Jacobs._

_"Seth walked up the stage shook hands with the principal got his diploma he moved his tassel to the left side and walked off stage."_

_Diamond James_

_"She walked up on the stage shook hands with the principal got her diploma she moved her tassel to the right and walked off stage."_

_Bill Kaulitz._

_"Same thing for Bill."_

_Tom Trumper._

_"Same thing goes for Tom. We waited for everyone to sit down and everything."_

_Congratulations class of 2010 you made it._

_"We all threw our hats up in the air I caught mine so I could keep the tassel. I turned to Natalya and kissed her in front of everyone. I didn't care anymore. My mom and dad came over and smiled."_

_So Danielle have you thought of where you are going to go? My dad ask_

_No not yet I'm going to think about what I'm going to do for a career first before I decide on a career. I got accepted into Julliard for my music and Drexel University for my fashion. I said_

_That is good that you are keeping you options open. My mom said._

_Darling we need to get going for the party. Said dad_

_Right the party at the house. I said_

_"We all arrived at my house for the party that my parents decided to throw for me because I got accepted into two top university's for fashion and music. I turned off the music because the party is almost over and I wanted to ask Natalya something."_

_Excuse me I would like to have everyone attention please. Thank you now Natalya I want to ask you a very important question. _

_"I pull out a Tiffany's box."_

_I know we haven't been going out for very long but Natalya Katherine Hart will you marry me? I ask_

_"Everyone is shocked that I would be proposing on the night of my graduation."_

_Yes I will marry you. Natalya said_

_"I slip the ring on her finger and kiss her. We pull apart."_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Danielle's pov_

_" My mama is coming to me and daddy too."_

_I knew it. I just knew you were going to propose to Natalya. Said mama_

_Oh so you approve? I ask_

_Of course darling. She said_

_"Natalya's parents came up to me and just told me to take care of her and told me that if I hurt her they will hurt me. So everyone started congratulating me the only people that I didn't see were Mellissa and Seth. I go and look for them. I find them outside where we use to play as kids."_

_Hey guys. I say_

_Hey um congratulations. Said Seth_

_Thanks Seth. Uh Mellissa are you okay?_

_Yeah I'm fine. Just it won't be the same anymore. I mean we have always been together since 9th grade it was always just us then we got with girlfriend's and a boyfriend. Mellissa said_

_I know how you feel but we have to let things change. I said_

_Yeah I know. She said_

_Plus it's not like I'm getting married tomorrow or in like a year I just wanted her to know she is the one for me and how I feel. I said_

_Danielle your mom is already making plans! Yelled Natalya_

_Oh no._

_"I go back inside and see my mom and her mom making wedding plans."_

_Mama why are you making plans now? I ask_

_Darling we need you and Natalya to start picking colors. She said_

_Mama we are not getting married for like 4 years or so. I said_

_Then why propose now? she ask_

_Well with my school going to be like a hour away and plus its just a promise that I will be faithful. I said_

_Oh._

_No wedding plans. I said_

_Okay. she said_

_"Now that is settled I go to Natalya."_

_Baby are you mad at me? I ask_

_No I just thought we would be getting married sometime soon. She said_

_Oh if that is what you want but we wouldn't have much of a honeymoon because of school. Plus I don't know what school I'm going to go to. Then I want to make sure I can support you before we get married and I want make sure I can also support a family with you. I said_

_You want a family with me?_

_Of course I do. I want little Natalya's and Danielle's running around, but I got to figure out what I want first. I love music it helps me express my feelings, but I also love fashion I love clothes. I'm just a mess right now._

_I know darling I think I'm going to follow in my dads foot steps and become a wrestler._

_That is wonderful!_

_So Danielle what song did you send to Julliard? ask Mellissa_

_Please don't get mad at me. I sent in Listen to your Heart. _

_Oh that is the song you wrote for Natalya right? Seth asks_

_Yeah they said they really liked my writing and my songs. I don't know I might be leaning more towards my music I mean if I become big then I can make my own clothes line._

_Yeah you can combine them together and make them one. Said Mellissa_

_Maybe I still got to think what I'm going to do. I say_

_Just don't over think it. Said Seth_

_"The night went by so fast that it is time for bed. I fell asleep pretty fast. The next morning came too fast too, but I got up fast when I realized Natalya will be here in a few hours so I do my normal routine in the morning. I go down stairs for breakfast."_

_Well I thought you weren't going to wake up for a few more hours. My mom said _

_No I have to get ready for today Natalya is coming over for the day plus we have to start going out on dates more to know more about each other._

_Oh well I'm leaving for work. She said _

_Yeah I know. Did dad go back over seas?_

_That I don't know dear._

_I will call him on his cell phone._

_Alright have fun today._

_"My mom leaves. I grab the house phone and call my dad."_

_Hello._

_Hey dad are you still in town?_

_Yes I don't have a flight out till tomorrow._

_Oh well how do you feel about getting to know your future daughter in law today?_

_That would be cool._

_Okay._

_We will be over there around 12:00 pm for lunch._

_Sounds good._

_"Natalya comes over around 10:00 am when I tell her that we are going to be spending time with my dad she starts jumping up and down."_

_Baby why are so excited?_

_Well I get to meet the most richest man alive._

_"Yeah I know what people are thinking that I got into the top school's because of my daddy let me tell you it didn't happen that way I got into those schools on my own."_

_Baby I know who he is, but you should know some things about him. He is very protective of me so he is going to hound you like no tomorrow kinda like what your family did to me. I don't want him to, but he just wants to make sure that you are not after the money. _

_Your dad can hound me all he wants it will never change how I feel. Natalya said_

_Okay. So you ready to go?_

_Yes let's go._

_"We get into my car and drive towards My dads mansion. We got there I rang the door bell. John the butler open's the door."_

_Hello John._

_Hello Miss. Danielle_

_Where is my father John?_

_He is in the library room young Miss_

_Thank you John._

_"We walk into the Library room."_

_Hello father._

_Hello Daughter and hello Natalya._

_So Natalya I hear that you are going to become a wrestler._

_Yes sir._

_Would you support my daughter in whatever she chooses?_

_Yes it doesn't matter to me what she chooses as long as she is happy. Natalya said_

_Daddy I know what I want to be. I said_

_What is it darling. He ask_


	9. Chapter 9

_The song on here I do not own or anything it just fitted the story. oh and the real main song that goes good with this story is All about us by T.a.T.u_

_Danielle's pov_

_"We are sitting down at the dinning table eating lunch."_

_I want to be a musician. I want to play my music and everything. I said_

_That is wonderful sweetheart. My dad said_

_Yeah I think music is my calling I still love fashion and clothes, but I think I want to do music first then do my fashion._

_I' am behind you no matter what you choose darling. Natalya said_

_I know sweetie I think when we get back home I will sing you the song I submitted to Julliard. I said_

_So what song did you send to Julliard? My dad asks_

_Well I sent in a song that is not my usual kind of music this one is actually slow one. I said_

_Yeah that is a big difference than your normal screaming songs. My dad said_

_So dad what are you up to over seas? I ask_

_Well I have been wanting you two to meet for some time so. You can come in Brenda._

_"In came a short blonde hair with curls. She is very short and has a a light tan."_

_Danielle I would like you to meet Brenda my girlfriend. My dad said_

_Oh hello. I said_

_Hello._

_Father I think I need a moment or two. I said_

_Of course Danielle. He said_

_"I go out the back door and to the garden where the roses are I sit there and think about everything. I'm still not use to the idea that my mom and are not going to be getting back together. I guess this really means that my dad has moved on."_

_Natty you can come and sit down. I said_

_"She looked so surprised that I knew she was there. She sits down next to me."_

_Darling are you alright? She asks_

_I'm fine. It's just means that they both have really moved on. I said. I'm going to go apologize then we are going to leave because I want to show you that song I wrote._

_"I walk back in the house with Natalya by my side."_

_I'm so sorry father and Brenda for my actions earlier, but I think it's time for my fiancee and I to go I really want to show her the song that I wrote. I said_

_Okay I will see you later then. My dad said_

_Of course. I say_

_"We get in my car and leave the house."_

_Danielle are you going to be okay?_

_Yeah Natty I'm going to be fine. I think it might be time to call in the guys._

_I thought you were going to show me the song you wrote?_

_I' am going to, but live not from a cd._

_Oh._

_"I grab my phone and call Mellissa. It rings."_

_Hello. Said Mellissa_

_Hey Mell._

_Hey Danielle._

_Mell I need you and the guys at my asap. I'm going to sing the song for Natty._

_We will be right there okay._

_Yeah. I said_

_"We make it to my house then I see Mellissa's, Seth's, and Bill's car coming up the drive."_

_Hey guys. I'm so sorry that some of you were on a date. I say_

_"We go inside and head straight to the music room I have. Seth sit down at the piano. He starts playing the melody. I start to sing."_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes. (Yeah)_

_We've built to love but then love falls apart,_

_A little piece of heaven turns to dark_

_"I remember when Natalya and I got into the fight that was so stupid."_

_Listen to your heart, when she's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart before you tell her goodbye._

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide. (Yeah)_

_There swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart, when she's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart before you tell her goodbye._

_"I remember writing this song before I accepted Natalya's apology."_

_And there are voices that want to be heard_

_So much to mention but you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic the beauty that's been,_

_When love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart, when she's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart before you tell her goodbye._

_Listen to your heart. (Mm Mmmm)_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart before you tell her goodbye._

_"My face is wet from crying so much. I think the others realized the meaning of this song. They came and hugged me."_

_Thanks Seth. I say_

_No problem Danielle. He said_

_So Natalya what do you think? I ask_

_I love it Danielle._

_You know I was thinking that we should use the song in the wedding I will put it somewhere. I said_

_I think that would be wonderful. She said_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_Seth's pov_

_"It is the middle of august. Mellissa, Layla, Conner, Tom and I are going to our college. Bill and Danielle are going to Julliard."_

_So this weekend what are we going to do? Danielle asks_

_Well I think that we should go to New York city and hang out there. Said Mellissa_

_"Everybody agreed to just meet in New York. I look at Conner. He looks a little down."_

_What is wrong Conner? I ask_

_Nothing Seth. He said_

_Conner I have to tell you something. I said_

_What is it Seth?_

_Well Conner I know you want me to ask you a certain question, but I think our relation ship is to fragile to go there yet. I said_

_I know Seth I just want what Natalya and Danielle have._

_We will, but not soon not yet. I said_

_Okay not now._

_Hey guys we need to get going! yelled Danielle_

_We are coming Danielle. I said_

_"We all get in our own cars and head to our future. I'm so Happy that Danielle and Bill, and Tom, Conner, Natalya, Layla, Mellissa, and I are gong to Princeton."_


End file.
